Jeepers Creepers
by CadaverBlue
Summary: In response to Laredo Grissom's Halloween Fanfic challenge. RULES: Had to be GSR, references made to a talking jack-o-lantern, a black cat, a spider or web, stilettos dangling from fingertips and someone must say 'Jeepers Creepers'


**Title: Jeepers Creepers**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Summary: In response to Laredo Grissom's Halloween FanFic Challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but it is fun to pretend that I do.**

**A/N: Many thanks to Ebyss who helped me figure out what the heck I was doing. **

**-------**

"You know those are bad luck right?" Nick exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I do but I know that's just an old wives tale, anyways its for Lindsey." 

Nick nodded and drummed his fingers on the break room table and watched the little black fluff ball slide across the table to attack his fingers.

"HEY! What are you trying to do? Jinx the lab." Warrick called out as he ventured over to the coffee pot.

Nick laughed, "Well its for Lindsey, so its ok" he winked at Catherine.

Warrick smiled as he sat down, rubbing the black kittens head.

Sara spotted the kitten through the window of the break room. Eager to find out why the hell there was a kitten in the break room she walked in.

"You know those..."

"YES WE KNOW!" Catherine and Nick exclaimed

"Whoa Whoa, just making sure." Sara said as she took a seat near the kitten and picked it up.

Grissom walked in a few minutes later to find Sara in trawled with the kitten. Its fur was tickling her chin and she was giggling. Her laugh, something he had not heard in a long while, put him in a trance. He stared at her until he could feel Catherine's stares on him. Shaking the spell lose he slammed an envelope on the table.

"Do they actually expect us to dress up? Aren't we a little old to be going to a Halloween party and dressing up?"

Catherine picked up the envelope and pulled out a black and orange invitation to LVPD's First Annual Halloween party.

"Well it sounds like fun!" She said, hanging the invitation to Warrick.

"It's a little last minute don't you think?" Warrick said, staring at the invitation.

"No," Nick snorted, "Its probably been sitting on Grissom's desk for weeks, covered by case files."

Everyone looked at Grissom who was staring at Sara and the kitten. Sara looked up at Grissom who promptly looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Well at our age, dressing up is more like role playing," Sara said, looking at Grissom until his eyes met hers. She gave him a "Sara" smirk before going back to the black fluff ball on her lap. Catherine, Nick and Warrick laughed at Sara remark and at Grissom's expression.

"Where am I going to find a costume a day before Halloween?" Catherine exclaimed, "Better start looking now." She went over to pry the kitten away from Sara. Its claws were digging into Sara's and she cried out laughing. "OW!" Catherine apologized and walked out. Sara rubbed her chest where the kitten had just been and Grissom tried not to stare.

"You too got a B and E in Henderson, Sara and I are still on that cold case recommended to us by some hot shots in LA." Grissom handed Warrick the assignment and looked at Sara who was brushing the black hair off of her cream shirt.

"Ready?" Grissom said, "We've got to stop at Greg's and see what he's got for us."

"Lets go!" Sara exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

Approaching Greg's lab they could hear the mumbled sound of music. Peering into the window Grissom and Sara spotted Greg dancing around his workstation. Grissom sighed. He was wearing a Jack-O-Lantern mask and a shirt with a skeleton's torso on it. Greg saw Grissom and ran over to reach for the 'stop' button. Sara laughed when Greg tripped. Recovering himself he looked at Grissom and Sara.

"I like that song," Sara said, referring to _Monster Mash_. Grissom glared at Sara, "Don't encourage him." Sara smiled.

"Hey guys," Greg said through his mask.

"You going to take that off?" Grissom said, not amused.

"Uh yeah, just getting ready for Hallow's Eve," Greg reached for the back of the mask and pulled it over his head, his hair flipping up every which way.

"Well I'm getting to bolt out of here, what have you got?"

"This is that cold case from LA right?" Grissom nodded. "Well I ran the skin cells found under the woman's nails and there was a match in CODIS."

"But don't you think that the people in LA would have down the same thing with those skin cells?" Sara said.

"Well yes they did, but nothing came up." Grissom answered.

"Correct. This is because..." Greg waited for an answer.

Grissom started at Greg blankly and Sara laughed.

"He was just arrested on assault and battery last night."

Grissom and Sara spun around to see Brass standing in the doorway. "Nice hair," Brass said to Greg. Greg tried to flatten it with his hand and turned around to his work.

"Come, lets go talk to him" Brass said, Grissom and Sara following.

Driving to the police station, Sara nudged Grissom's side. She smiled when he looked over.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow night?"

"I rather reluctant to the idea of dressing up, but I thought I would give it a shot. I'm not going to tell you either way."

"Fine then I'm not going to tell you what I am dressing up as!"

Sara folded her arms playfully and looked out the window.

"What, you are probably going to dress up as Wonder Woman anyways, so why not tell me?"

"GREAT! Now I have to find another costume!" Sara said, jokingly.

Grissom laughed and pulled the Denali into the police station.

The interrogation went smoothly and so did the arrest. Grissom phoned LA and told them about the case and then drove back to the lab with Sara. They still needed time to find their costumes.

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"No, I'm not dressing up as Sherlock Holmes."

"Um...Dr. Jekyll?"

"As long as you dress as _Ms_. Hyde!"

"HA! No..." Sara laughed.

"How about Spider Man?"

"You aren't getting me in a red and blue spandex suit!" Grissom snickered.

Sara laughed to herself and silently thought of Grissom in spandex.

"Stop thinking about it!" Grissom screamed

"What makes you think that I am?" Sara asked, blushing.

Grissom sighed and pulled into the parking lot. Sara waited for the car to stop and undid her seat belt. Opening the car door she jumped down from her seat, turning back to Grissom she said,

"So then, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah tomorrow."

Grissom watched Sara walk to her car. She stopped when Catherine approached holding black stilettos dangling in her hand. He wondered if she needed them for her costume. His mind raced with ideas. He had actually enjoyed himself with her today. Their relationship seemed to be back on track. There were no uncomfortable silences and no hurtful looks. This is how it should be.

Halloween evening rolled around pretty fast. Sheriff Mobley offered his house to host the party. Grissom was not looking forward to being at the Sheriffs house and he was feeling uncomfortable already. Driving up the Sheriff's street, late, he spotted Warrick and Nick's car. Grissom approached the house, adjusting his outfit and feeling tense. Walking to the door he noticed the decorations, a mess of spider webs on the door and the surrounding walls. Searching for the doorbell under the heaps of cotton string he rang it, he could hear the music thumping on the other side of the door. He hoped that he could ease up tonight, have fun for once in his life. He needed a drink. A short woman dressed as a princess opened the door.

"Jell-O shot?" she asked

"That'll work" Grissom mumbled, taking the shot.

Entering the party a few people nodded at him, people that he could not recognize under their masks and costumes. Doing what he did best, being invisible; he headed towards the drink table. While squeezing his way through the crowd, Nick stopped him.

"Howdy!" Nick said, tipping his ten-gallon hat. He was dressed in appropriate cowboy attire, fringe and everything.

"Let me guess, cowboy?"

"Wow, you are observant," Nick said sarcastically, "So who are you supposed to be Griss?"

Grissom held up the skull that was in his hands and said,

"Dr. Bill Bass, Forensic Anthropologist."

Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Riiight...ok...have you seen Warrick?"

"No just got here."

"Oh Sara is looking for you."

Grissom's heart stopped. Sara was looking for him. She probably wanted to know what dorky doctor he came as. Looking down at his lab coat, excavating brushes and skull in his hand, he regretted his costume choice. Walking through the crowd he spotted Sara, the Jell-O shot started to sink in and his knees went a little limp. He didn't know if it was from the shot or Sara's costume. She sauntered over to him in a black leotard, a black mask covering her eyes, cat ears and of course the black stilettos that Catherine brought her. She was holding her tail in her hand, flipping it in a circle as if to entice Grissom.

"I was inspired by the kitten yesterday." She said, laughing at Grissom's outfit.

"So, let me take a stab at your costume." She looked Grissom up and down.

"Dr. Bill Bass...Forensic Anthropologist."

Sara looked at Grissom, who's mouth was open in awe.

"What cat got your tongue?" Sara said, playfully shoving him.

She couldn't believe how she was acting. Grissom just seemed to send her into a sudden fury that made her feel as if she was drunk. It could have been those three beers that she had before Grissom showed up, but she was pretty confident it was Grissom.

"Who told you?" Grissom finally blurted out.

"Told me what?"

"Who I'm dressed as."

"What? You don't think I'm smart enough to figure out who you are on my own?"

Grissom stumbled over his words.

"Well, I never said that...Its just..."

"Anyways, the nametag on your lab coat says 'Bass'" Sara said, pushing her index finger into his chest was the nametag was. Grissom looked down and blushed.

"Oh," Was all he could blurt out.

"You like my costume?" Sara said, running her hands down the side of her body. Grissom cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, I like the tail."

_I like the tail? What the hell was I thinking?_

Sara giggled.

"Good cause that's my favorite part too. So do you want to dance?"

Grissom looked around at the other couples dancing and felt reluctant.

"I don't dance."

"What? Come on let's dance."

Sara pulled the skull out of Grissom's hands and led him to the dance floor just as a swing band rendition of '_Jeepers Creepers'_ played throughout the room. Sara smiled and placed Grissom's hand on her hip, hoping he would take the lead soon. Sara felt flushed when Grissom took control and they started to dance. Grissom spun Sara under his arm and her tail flipped around her as she twirled, she laughed. The song ended and Sara glanced at Grissom, rubbing her hand up and down his bicep.

"Thanks for dancing with me," She said, reaching up to kiss Grissom on the cheek.

Grissom turned his head and brushed his lips on hers. She gasped at his impulsiveness, taking his mouth into her own. Grissom pulled her close to his body, and roamed her back with his hands. The whole room seemed to disappear and the world seemed to focus on them. They frantically explored each other's mouths, like teenagers in the back seat of a parked car. Finally coming up for breath after what seemed like an eternity, Sara looked at Grissom with loving eyes.

"Jeepers..." He started...

"Creepers." Sara said smiling.

"Lets get out of here, this party all of a sudden seems less important." Grissom said, taking Sara's hand and leading her towards the door.

"So, where did you get those peepers anyways?" Grissom said, putting his hand on her waist showing her out of the door.

"Well, people always told me that I have my mother's eyes." She said smiling.


End file.
